I won't give up
by lululalasophie123
Summary: What will happen when Alex is faced with a tragedy, will the trial end? Will Jo finally tell the truth? Will they get back together?


It was the day of the trial... Alex was being tried of beating up DeLuca and he really didn't know how it was going to turn out. On one hand, yes he did beat up DeLuca, but on the other hand, he was doing it to protect jo. Which really makes me wonder as to why jo isn't on his side for this. He proposed, he loved her and all he was doing was trying to protect her and he becomes the bad guy. If only Alex knew about Jo's truth maybe she wouldn't look like the Victim, but the offender. Or at least that's how I see it. She kept denying Alex's proposal and never told him why, she lied to him about her true life and identity, she got drunk and tried to make a move on DeLuca and that's when Alex caught them in bed together. It has nothing to do with Alex's past, I'm pretty sure if you were in the same situation you would have done the same thing. And something else, Alex was willing to take the fall for Jo when she beat up chest peck well, but she's not even willing to be on alex's side. Everyone is against Alex except Meredith. Meredith had been through literally anything and everything you can imagine and she's still survived... now if I were Alex, I would rather have her on my side than anyone else. Anyway, as I was saying, today is the day that Alex Karev is either deemed a criminal or someone who was just trying to protect the women he loved. Alex woke up in Meredith's house in an extra room. He obviously couldn't live in his apartment because Jo still won't talk to him and she basically kicked him out. He looked in the mirror and knew this was the day that could change his life forever. He was already working in the clinic because he wasn't allowed to do surgery, but he couldn't imagine never practicing medicine again. He walked in to the bathroom at approximately 8:04 am and splashed his face with water. He jumped in the shower and let the water run on his back for about 4 minutes... he was so stressed lately that all of his muscles just hurt. He got out of the shower and shaved his "scruff", as Meredith calls it, and brushed his teeth. He wanted to make sure he looked nice so he did his hair on that way that guys do when they want to look sophisticated and mature. After he did his hair he brushed his teeth and out on his black suit with a light blue tie. He sat on the bed while he was putting on his shoes and just thought about everything. He thought about how his life went from 100 to 0 in a matter of a few days. He had the perfect job, the perfect girl, and everything was going right, that was until he proposed to Jo one more time, and just like the other times, he got turned down again. He wanted to know why that she kept denying it, even after she kept telling him that she wanted to have a life with him and that she loved him and that she even wanted his kids. It confused him, but not more than it did when he came home to talk to her and found her in bed with deluca... that's when he lost it. He thinks back to that night and imagines scenarios that were different. He imagined walking in and walking out without doing anything, he imagined talking to him first, and he imagined actually getting in a fight with deluca and him being the one actually injured, but when he thought about all the scenarios he still would of done the same thing... protect the girl he loved. So people asked him if her regrets it, or if he wishes he could of erased what he did or if he feels guilty, but he just says one thing... I feel bad for how bad I hurt him and I wished I hadn't hurt him that bad, but I don't regret trying to protect Jo... even if it costs me my career. Unfortunately Jo never knew that because she wouldn't give him the time of day. Anyways back to the story, he got up from his bed and walked down stairs to the kitchen, there he saw Mer in her pantsuit and her hair in a professional bun. She had breakfast on the table and a calming smile on her face, she said "I made some scrambled eggs because they're good protein and some bacon cause it's your favorite and some juice..." and she kept going on. Alex just stood there with a half simple smile on his face basically just saying thank you for everything. When they finished breakfast it was 8:56 which gave them about 2 hours before they had to be at court... they gave Alex and Mer a chance to go check by the hospital and check on their patients. As they were driving Alex just stared outside of the window wondering how today was going To go down. He thought about seeing jo, would she talk to him, would she ignore him, is she really going to testify against him... there was so much going through his head, I mean this is the woman he loves and he doesn't know if they will ever speak again... that's scary as crap. He got to the hospital and he went to go check on a few patients... the only person that he saw and that talked to him was Bailey. And it was unusual because during this whole thing bailey really hasn't been on his side, but the minute he walked in there she walked up to him and smiled. She asked if there was anything she could do for him and he simply just said "be there for me." She smiled at him and said, "Alex, I know I've been hard on you lately, but you know I would do anything for you... I will be there for you today not just because I believe that what you did you did for a right reason, but because I believe in you over everyone else." Those words really got Alex motivated for today, he knew that it would be a battle, but if he fought hard enough in the end the battle would turn out in his favor... at least that's what he hoped anyway. It was 10:27 when he left the hospital which gave him 33 minutes before he had to be there and since the court was 26 minutes away he decided he should better leave now. That's what his brother used to tell him... actually he would tell him "the early bird gets the worm." He actually hasn't talked to his brother in a long time... not at least since the incident where they had him committed for trying to kill their baby sister. That still haunts him... and he knows that his brother didn't do it intentionally; he wasn't in his right mind... just like his mom wasn't all those years. If only they could see him now, like father like son right? Getting tried of aggravated assault against a colleague... I guess maybe he did get some of his fathers jeans after all.

He walked into the court at approximately 10:53 which gave him 7 minutes to get situated before the hearing began. When he walked in everything seemed normal, he saw Deluca and his attorney to the right and his people sitting behind him, then he saw his attorney sitting on the left and Alex's people sitting behind him. He saw the people expected to be siting behind him; Amelia, Meredith, Bailey, Richard, Arizona, Ben and so on... then he saw one thing that almost brought him to tears, Jo, his Jo, the women he thought he was going to marry was sitting on Deluca's side of the room. That blew his mind. I mean, he knew that Jo wasn't going to defend him, but the fact that she's going against him really says something about who she is. As the hearing began there was the usual "do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, nothing but the truth..." thing that they did, they had people testify and so, on and so on. It was all going like a normal courtroom hearing until Alex got a call on his phone. Now his phone was on silent so it didn't interrupt anybody, but Alex was confused as to who was calling him. Most everyone he knew was here and if they weren't wouldn't of they just used his pager? Anyway it was all-weird until the same number called back 17 times. Finally on the last ring he picked it up and realized it was his sister's number. He picked it up and immediately his face turned pale... he walked up to the Judge, told her what the phone call said, she release him and he ran out of the room. Nobody knew what had just happened, but they all knew it was something bad.


End file.
